


You're Sick & We're Lost

by origamigf



Series: Kita Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, No Angst, Polyamory, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/origamigf/pseuds/origamigf
Summary: Kita gets sick. Atsumu and Suna are freaking out. Osamu and Akaashi have to deal with the aftermath.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Suna Rintarou
Series: Kita Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083158
Comments: 3
Kudos: 151
Collections: Kita Birthday week 2020





	You're Sick & We're Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Main ship and focus is Atsukitasuna
> 
> Side ship is OsaAka

The golden rays of the sun are dripping in between the crack of the drapes of the window. He can feel the warmth on his skin, but he can also feel a different type of warmth. It covers his entire being, his breath shakily as he opens his eyes. He’s hot, sweltering even. It’s the summer, so it’s expected, but inside his apartment? Suna was always a whiner when it came to temperature, so they made sure to have a proper, well-functioning AC unit when they moved in which Suna kept on constantly during the summers. Atsumu was annoyed by it, but Kita felt no harm by it. 

It should be cool in the room. The sweater he threw on last night should be protecting him from the air conditioner’s wrath. He should be waking up and wishing he had put socks on beforehand. He should be grabbing at the covers and pulling it over to his side to cover up, just like how Atsumu does during the night. He always hogged most things in life, after all. 

So why is it everything but that? 

Everything feels hot, like he was just coming out of an onsen. He’s sweating badly. His entire body feels covered in it. The only relief he gets is from the cold air making his sweat grow frigid. It’s such a strange experience. It feels hard to breath, like he had been running a marathon rather than waking up from a good night’s sleep. His sweater feels itchy on his skin, making him want to sit up and throw it off of him. 

‘Breakfast, I have to make…’ Kita’s mind reminds him of how Atsumu is an utter failure in the kitchen and how Suna doesn’t wake up until at least noon some days. He slowly pulls himself together, breathing in and out to try and ease the stress in his muscles. He sits up, his mind fuzzy. 

Everything feels so distant and like a blur. Even though he can see perfectly fine, there’s this sort of pressure making everything go hay-wire for him. Everything he feels, every scent he breathes, everything he sees - they all feel so distant from him. Even as he brings his hand to his head as it starts to pound with pain, the wetness feels so far away. 

He feels sick. He feels disgusting within his own skin and everything aches with pain. His throat is begging for a drink of water, though he doubts it’ll help by the way pain clutches his throat whenever he swallows. Despite the heat he feels across every patch of skin on him, he’s quivering like he’s cold. 

He wishes he had slept in instead waking up to this horror show. 

Everything feels wrong. He should really go back to bed. 

He glances beside him to see Suna and Atsumu sleeping soundly, snoring as loud as can be. He needs to make breakfast. 

He slowly gets up on his feet, pulling at the collar of his sweater rapidly to try and cool down. This sucks. He hates being sick. 

He turns on his heel and makes his way to the bathroom. 

Well, he was. 

His knees hurt. His arm feels uncomfortable, the harshness of the floor rubbing against the exposed skin of his forearm that caught him. His hands grip onto the wooden floor beneath him as he tries and catches his breath. He shifts his feet around. 

‘Okay, I didn’t twist my ankle,’ Kita sighs gratefully. He did not need something else hurting. It was bad enough he tripped on AIR. 

“What was that?” He hears Atsumu grumble and the rustle of the sheets. He was probably reaching for him. He can hear the shock in his voice as Atsumu shouts, “Kita-san?!” 

He hears Atsumu shove himself off of the bed, throwing the cover onto the floor from out of the corner of his eyes, and rush his way towards him in the hallway. Ah, this is embarrassing. Atsumu reaches him, gently grasping his hand around his shoulder. 

“Atsumu, shut up.” Suna mumbles, “You’re so loud…”

“Suna, ya idiot, wake up! Kita fell!” He growls at the brunette while Kita rubs at his knees. They sting from the collision. He hears another pattering of feet, although Suna is quieter about his presence, and before he knows it, Suna is in front of him on his knees. He stares him with tired eyes, worry forming with one glance. 

“Shinsuke, what’s going on? What happened?” Suna looks close, his expression full of utter bafflement. He squints his eyes before shock runs across his face. Without saying a word of warning, he reaches forward and presses the back of his hand against his forehead. Just like that, he flinches his hand back. “Shinsuke, you’re burning up!”

“Kita-san, are ya sick?” Atsumu basically hollers, shoving himself into Kita’s personal space. God, his patience is really low today. He already wants to tell Atsumu to shut that loud trap of his. This headache is ruthless. 

‘“I think so, I’m sure it’ll be fine if I just rest…”

“But Shinsuke, you never get sick!” Suna looks incredibly worried, the look in his eyes looked so hurt. He gently reaches out, laying his hand on his back. Even with every bit of fuzziness and heat that consumes his body, the soothingly caress of Suna’s hand is comforting at the very least. That never seems to change.

“You can’t prevent it forever,” Kita coughed, his body feeling weak. God, he was sitting down, and his body felt dizzy already. This was rough. He hated getting sick above all else. It stopped everything else because you have to rest and take a day off. Thankfully, Kita doesn’t have to use one of his sick days since today was his day off anyways, but he doesn’t like being sick. He doesn’t have a choice, however, he’s going to have to rest. He thought he could at least have gotten breakfast fixed for the three of them. He’s sure they’re hungry. 

“Y-yeah but this is…” Atsumu said hesitantly, narrowing his eyes at Kita’s weakened form. Even through his blurry gaze, he watched Atsumu stiffen and his eyes grow worried. He was really too obvious sometimes, they both were. He supposed that was their youth speaking through. 

Not that he minded. He liked how honest they were, even when they were trying not to be. 

“I’ll be okay, guys, so stop with those worried expressions.” Kita sighed, smiling at them. “I’m a little ill, I just need to rest and take some medicine. I’m sorry to ask this of you two, but do you think you could go and buy some? I don’t think we have any left in our medicine cabinet.” 

“R-right!” Atsumu’s shoulder jumped, turning to look Kita in the eyes. “But right now, ya need to get into bed! Right away, Suna help!” 

“Don’t boss me around.” Suna stuck his tongue out before lacing an arm around Kita’s lean figure. The elder smiled gratefully and leaned on Suna, holding him close as he helped him towards their shared bedroom. 

Kita sighs in relief as he sits down on the mattress. He throws his legs off of the ground and onto the bed, scooting backwards until his head is back on the pillows. As he snuggles in, finding it hard to be able to sleep with the immense heat haunting him, he smiles up at Suna. “Sorry for the trouble, Rin.” 

Suna blushes as he pouts. “You don’t need to be worried. You’re not some sort of burden.”

“I guess you’re right,” Kita grins as he chuckles. 

Suna smiles at that before exiting the room, closing the door behind him. He breathes in and out for a second, trying to cool himself, but he can’t. He hurries to make his way back into the main room. “OI!”

Atsumu jumps and turns around, “Jeez! Ya scared me.” 

Suna rolled his eyes lovingly. “Idiot, did you find any?”

Atsumu glares at him and huffs. “If ya must know, I didn’t! Kita-san was right!” 

‘As usual.’ Suna grimaces, knowing he has a panicked expression on his way by the worried glance Atsumu gives him. This isn’t good. 

“What are we gonna do?” Suna hesitantly asks, staring at the setter. 

“I don’t know,” Atsumu admits.

“What do you mean you don’t know? Aren’t you a setter? Aren’t you supposed to be, like, smart?” Suna throws his hands up in frustration. He’ll admit, seeing Atsumu’s annoyed expression makes him a little at ease. He never changes. He’s still as easy to rile up as always. 

“What’s that supposed to mean? Do ya have some bright idea, huh?” Atsumu’s glare was scary. Man, if looks could kill, he would be dead right then and there. 

“Nope,” Suna shrugs, the anxiety immediately returning as quick as it formed. What were they going to do? Kita was sick with no medicine in sight! And they had no clue how to take care of sick people. Atsumu can barely take care of himself most of the time. 

"Shit, what do we do?" Atsumu curses, his eyes dancing around the room. He has never taken care of a sick person before. What does he even do? All he knows is medicine and having them rest. He doesn't even know what Kita has!

Suna seems to share the sentiment. "We have to take him to a clinic, don't we?" 

Honestly, Atsumu doesn't know. What if it's not that serious? What if it's just a cold and he'll be better in a day? It would be a waste of insurance and time to go to the hospital. What if they expose him to something worse?! 

"Wait!" Suna hollers, grinning wide. "I know! 'Samu!"

Much as him and Suna bicker and argue at points, he still doesn't get him after all these years. Even after being in a romantic relationship with him and Kita, he still has a hard time comprehending what he's thinking or why he does something. This is one of those times.

“What?” Atsumu mutters out, staring at Suna like he’s crazy.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Suna huffs, rolling his eyes. “Your brother, he never got sick, but you did all the time right?”

Atsumu can feel his face bright red. It was true. From the time they could understand the world around them even up into their lifes as adult, Atsumu was always the one running around and getting sick because of stupid reasons like swimming at night, running in the rain, and trying to practice at every moment he could. Osamu, on the other hand, always was dragged around by him and ended up dealing with the aftermath. He stayed by Atsumu’s bedside, unwillingly of course, and helped take care of him while their parents were away at work. Just a couple months ago Atsumu came down with a cold and Osamu came over during his lunch break to help him out as usual. It was embarrassing and Suna never stopped teasing him about it. 

“Y-yeah, what about it?” Atsumu frowned.

“ _ Well _ , he has experience, you idiot,” Suna rolled his eyes, grinning all the while. “He’s got to know a few things right? Let’s just call him.” 

“Ya want me to call my brother about how to take care of my sick boyfriend?” Atsumu asked in all seriousness, staring Suna down. His partner didn’t flinch or budge in the slightest. He just met his stare. 

“Do you have a better idea?” 

Crap. He’s right. 

‘This is so stupid!’ He ignores the wide grin on Suna’s face as he takes out his phone and starts to dial Osamu’s number. Pressing the ‘call’ button, he places the phone against his ear unwillingly. He doesn’t really have any other choice. 

“...hello?” Well, that isn’t Osamu’s voice. 

“Hi, Akaashi-san.” Atsumu says, finding himself turning a brighter shade of red. Oh great, now even Akaashi will know how bad he is at this! “C-Could I talk to my brother?”

“He worked late preparing for next week’s opening,” Akaashi says, the rustling of some fabric mingled in the background of the call. “Is there anyway this can wait until later?”

‘I wish I wasn’t calling at all!’ He thought, gritting his teeth. Suna’s eyes were locked on his warm face, he just knew it! 

“P-Please.” Atsumu stuttered, turning his back to Suna. He listened as Akaashi sighed. 

“Alright,” He replied. He listened to more rustling as the distant calls of Osamu’s names were heard in the background. He even heard Akaashi use a pet name! 

With a loud groan, there was incoherent mumbling before Osamu took the phone from Akaashi. “What do ya want, ‘Tsumu?”

“I need yer help,” He admitted timidly. “Kita-san is sick.” 

“So ya decided to ask me for help…” Osamu deadpanned, huffing. He sounded irritated. He was never a morning person. “Instead of Keiji who’s a doctor?”

‘Fuck! I forgot!’ 

“Y-yes?” He was already this deep in, there was no way he was going to admit he had forgotten about Akaashi’s profession to anyone. He was humiliated enough, thank you! 

Osamy grumbled something that Atsumu couldn’t understand before saying, “What have ya done for him so far?”

“Nothing yet?” 

“...ya’ve got to be kidding me.” 

“Well, we didn’t know what to do!” 

“‘We?’ As in Suna too?” He asks curiously. 

“Yeah, he said to call you since ya had...experience.” 

“It’s probably a good idea to put me on speaker then,” Osamu was probably rolling his eyes. He could see it now. Nonetheless, he did as he was told for once and pressed the ‘speaker’ button. He turned back to Suna with that same flushed face and placed his phone the coffee table before sitting down, urging Suna to sit down beside him. Suna hopped over the back of it and laughed with a loud plop. 

“Alright, yer on.” 

“Do you know what’s going on with him? Like what he’s feeling?”

“Not that he’s not attractive any other day of the week, but he’s really hot today,” Suna joked, “He won’t stop sweating either.” 

“He has a bad cough too, he says his throat hurts. He has a bad headache too.” Atsumu said, trying to remember everything that was off with Kita earlier. 

“That sounds like more than the cold, maybe the flu?” Osamu pondered, “Wait, did he not change out of his clothes?”

“...no?” The two answered. 

Osamu was definitely irritated by the sound he let out. “‘Tsumu I knew ya were this dumb, but Suna?? Really!” 

“Huh?! What is that supposed to mean, ya grandpa!” Atsumu hollered back, wanting to jump through the phone and fight his brother right then and there. 

“He needs to change out his clothes! He was sweating right? Staying in that will prolong his condition.” Osamu said before laughing at something Akaashi probably said in reply. He didn’t want to think about how lovely-dovey those two were being. He knows if he ever said that, that Atsumu would call him a hypocrite. 

“He has a fever, right? Then ya need to get a cold folded washcloth on his forehead and turn off the lights!” Osamu directed, “And please, ‘Tsumu, for once, try and be quiet.” 

“Why ya…!” Atsumu choked down his anger. He knows it was probably worsening Kita’s headache being around him with how he is. Damn it all! 

“Neither of ya know how to cook a decent meal,” Osamu insulted them, “So I’ll make some and bring some medicine why I’m at it. Make sure he’s drinking tons of water though, tea or warm milk with honey is even better.” 

“Alrighty!” Suna said just as happily as normal, as if he wasn’t freaking out just as bad as Atsumu was earlier. That cool-headed jerk! He watched as Suna reached over and pressed the end button as he said, “See you when you’re here then!” 

Atsumu just buried his face in his hands, groaning into them. This was the worst day of his life!

  
  
  
  


“You have to go?” Akaashi said, watching Osamu pressing the ‘end call’ button on his side of the line. Osamu’s eyes dart down to Akaashi, feeling his cheeks flush a little. 

“Kita-san might have the flu, my brother and Suna are useless apparently.” Osamu jokes, curling his fingers into Akaashi’s soft dark hair. His lover just grins in return, leaning forward on his knees and presses a soft kiss against Osamu’s lips. 

“Your morning breath is horrible,” Akaashi smiles, booping his nose making Osamu flush red while looking into his eyes. 

“You still kissed me,” Osamu argues.

“Yeah,” Akaashi kisses him again, “Because I love you.”

Osamu feels himself blush. “Is this a trap to make me stay and leave those two to suffer?” 

Akaashi just grins, “I wish, but I quite like Kita-san. How about I go with you, after all, I’m the medical specialist here.”

“Yeah,” Osamu feels Akaashi’s fingers intertwine with his, the warmth that he feels whenever he’s with Akaashi feeling up every part of him. It’s never-ending. Osamu doesn’t mind it though. 

With one last peck on his cheek, Akaashi drags him out of bed by his hands so they can get started on their day. Unwillingly, of course. 

  
  
  


“Kita-san…” Atsumu whines, staring at his flushed boyfriend. He watches worriedly as Kita cracks open his eyes. Sweat is everywhere, he’s practically drenched in it. He places the water bottle he took from the fridge and sits it on the nightstand right next to bed. 

“What is it?” Kita says, wiping off his face. He looks miserable, and he sounds it too. Atsumu frowns at the thought of how he’s suffering.

“You need to change these clothes,” Atsumu tugs at the damp collar of his sweater. “Ya could get worse.”

“Oh, you’re right.” Kita says tiredly, wiping his face off with his sleeve again. Poor thing. 

“Here, let me help ya,” Atsumu offers as he grabs Kita’s hand. He pulls him up from where he was laying on the bed and onto his feet. He watches the dazed man as he wraps his fingers around the bottom of the dark sweater and pulls it over his head. “I’ll grab ya some clothes.”

As he turns his back so Kita can remove his sweatpants, he pulls Kita’s drawer open. He reaches in for a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He needs to get his fever lowered, and this should help lower it. Turning back, he hands them to Kita. “Put yer arms up.”

“Right,” Kita blinks slowly, raising his arms. Atsumu smiles, sleepy Kita is always the cutest Kita. He pulls the shirt over him carefully, and he helps Kita step into a pair of shorts before Kita flops back on the bed. “Thank you. Did you go and get medicine?” 

“No, not yet.” Atsumu shakes his head, helping Kita lay down. “‘Samu is actually comin’ over. He said he would bring you something to eat and some medicine.” 

“Did you call him?” Kita asks, snuggling back into the softness of the mattress. He couldn’t lie to him, even if he wanted to. Instead, he just nods silently. “It’s not that big of a deal really. I’m just a little under the weather. I get sick sometimes too y’know.” 

“Yeah but…” Atsumu blushes, scratching at his cheek. “I don’t know how to take care of someone sick, everyone else always took care of me. Suna is clueless too, we’re pretty useless right now.”

A warm hand on his head. A warm hand moving gently, petting him. Looking up from the ground where his eyes had been locked onto due to the shame, he saw Kita’s happy expression. It was sweet and adorable. Just him smiling softly from ear to ear, his eyes utterly soft. It was times like these were Kita seemed so obvious. It didn’t happen a lot but when it did, Atsumu knew Kita loves him. 

“You’re not useless,” He says, kind as ever. 

Atsumu refuses to tear up in front of him. 

“Of course not.” Atsumu grins brightly, standing up. “I’ll be back once Osamu gets here, okay? Make sure to drink that water.” 

“Okay, thank you.” Kita says sweetly as Atsumu closes the door behind him, his racing heart not doing anything to help lower the warmth of his face. Are flus that contagious? He feels like Kita has already spread it to him. 

  
  


“I’m here,” Osamu steps inside the apartment after knocking. Atsumu blinks, Akaashi is with him? “I brought some medicine and snacks. Knowing you two, you guys probably would burn down the house if you tried to cook.”

“Shuddup!” Atsumu says, taking the grocery bag he held away from him and digs through for the medicine. Clasping his fingers around the box, he pulls it out. It’s tablets for the flu. 

“May I come with you? I brought something to check his fever.” Akaashi asks, looking up at Atsumu. He always feels awkward with Akaashi. He’s just like Kita, cool and well-grounded, making him impossible to read. Atsumu hated that part of people. 

“Sure,” Atsumu said, not finding a reason as to why he would deny him. Instead, he tossed the rest of the grocery bag to the unassuming Suna, who was scrolling through something on his phone. He heard a ‘Hey!’ as he walked past him and into the bedroom, where Kita laid resting. Walking over, he sat down on the edge of the bend and gently shook Kita away who grumbled all the while. 

“What...is it?” Kita said, pulling himself out of sleep. He wiped at his brow again. He was still sweating, huh? It didn’t seem as bad, but that could change at any second. 

“Kita-san, ya need to sit up. Akaashi-san is here to check your temperature, and I have some medicine for ya.” He said, smiling. He shook the package lightly in front of Kita to show him he has it. “Plus, Osamu is making something for ya so ya need to sit up and eat it.” 

Akaashi stood on the sidelines as Kita sighed, pulling himself up. He leaned his back against the headboard of the large bed as Atsumu ripped open the package. He dropped the foil-covered tablets into his hand and began to pop two out from the first section. He handed them to Kita who turned over his wrist, watching as Atsumu loosened his fist and let the teal pills fall into his palm. 

“Do you have enough water left?” Atsumu asked. Kita nodded in reply, opening the cap of his water bottle from earlier. “Alright, I’ll go ahead and get ya some more while I’m at it.”

Atsumu left to go to the kitchen area. He watched him go silently as he swallowed down the decently-sized tablets. He was lucky this round. He hates some medicines because the pills are so big, they make it hard for you to swallow them. He would hate to pull an Atsumu and choke on them.

“Kita-san, can I check your temperature?” Akaashi asks softly, stepping forward. He looks up at him in a daze. He shrugs, why not? “Okay, please open your mouth for me. I brought something with me.” 

He watched as Akaashi pull out one of those silver fever-detectors they use in the hospital. It was a newer version because it’s smaller and more compact, small enough to fit inside his jacket pocket. He didn’t question, since he did trust Akaashi after all, and opened up his mouth. Akaashi stuck the thermometer underneath his tongue until it beeped. He took it out, staring down at it. 

“That is a little high, out of range for normal. If you continue to rest, take your medicine, and drink water, it should go down to normal levels again.” Akaashi said, walking over to the trash can in the room, dispensing the plastic part into the trash can. 

“Alright, thank you Keiji-san.” He said, smiling up at his friend. 

“Of course.” He smiled back, patting at Kita’s head. “Rest up, Osamu made some rice porridge. It’s why it took us so long to get here. It takes about an hour to make, he’s probably heating it back up carefully right now.” 

Kita licked his lips. “Osamu’s cooking is always good.” 

Akaashi grinned at that, “Isn’t it?”

“Sorry to bother ya two lovebirds,” Atsumu rolled his eyes cheekily as he stepped inside with a bowl that emitted steam from the top. “But Kita’s gonna eat so shoo.”

“Surely, you aren’t being an ass right now?” They all heard Osamu comment back in the kitchen area, making the two laugh at Atsumu’s embarrassment. 

“N-no!” Atsumu hollered back shyly as he walked his way over to where Kita sat up. He handed him the bowl first before giving him his water bottle and spoon to join with it.

“Thank you, even if you are a brat sometimes.” Kita grinned. 

“Hey!” Atsumu said, flushing red. 

“I mean, he’s right.” Suna peeked in the room, grinning from behind him.

“Yer supposed to be on my side!”

“Huh? That doesn’t sound right.” Suna grinning, cackling at the expression he got from Atsumu. 

In the apartment, laughter was spread like wildfire. Worries and anxieties melted from the household as medicine was distributed and porridge was enjoyed by the sick one. Kita looked happy, even if he was ill. He was smiling and laughing, even as he shoved each last spoonful of the meal into his mouth. 

Just like Kita had said, with rest, he was better the next day. His fever had gone down and the aches had faded with further doses of the medicine over the course of the day. He returned to work after that, feeling brand new. Even though there were no longer any bowls of porridge, and his brother and his boyfriend had gone home, leaving the normal three at home, he still smiled just as brightly and sweetly. 

Both Atsumu and Suna felt a little more complete, happy at the sight in return. 

After all, what could be a better outcome than Kita’s happiness and well-being?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
